Zoro x Sanji!
by Ruma.K
Summary: Well, here is my first fan fiction. Please leave a review i want to know what you guys think.


Zoro finally put down his giant dumbbells and wiped his sweating forehead. Looking outside, he saw the sun's first rays illuminating the sea. The sound of pots clanking in the kitchen finally made him tear his eyes away from the scene and wonder if that stupid cook was up. No one else would be up and about this early in the morning.

_Stupid cook, huh…_ Zoro thought, scratching his head. _I wonder why we insult each other all the time…_

He suddenly groaned and walked down to the kitchen. Why was he thinking of all this?! Of course that guy is stupid! Always after the ladies and stuff... It's so annoying…

He peeked through the door and saw Sanji cooking as usual. Zoro noticed how happy he looked while cooking…Good for him. The sun had come up now and Sanji's hair was more golden than usual. It looked so smooth that he wanted to feel it…

Wait, what?!

"Ugh!" Zoro scratched his head, walking into the kitchen. Sanji turned around and said "Yo, marimo. Training as usual, huh? Let me just finish frying the eggs…"

"Yeah, sure," Zoro said, spying an apple in the fruits basket. He took it and leaned against the counter chewing it.

"Don't just take what you want, idiot," Sanji said turning around.

"There's something on your face." Zoro noticed and wiped it off his cheek. Then, realizing what he just did he froze, "Uh, it was annoying me…"

"Annoying you?" To Zoro's surprise, he chuckled and went back to the eggs, "How is something on MY face annoying YOU?"

"Shut up, it just was."

"Yes, yes. You want your eggs scrambled right? Finished." He took it out on the plate and put it on the table, "Enjoy."

"Aren't you talking a bit too much today?" Zoro said, sitting down at the table.

"Am I? I'm supposed to be teaching Nami-san to make tangerine-flavoured cupcakes today! I'll hold her pretty hand and mix the paste, then we will have a food fight with the paste like couples do and then-"

"Shut up!"

Sanji stopped abruptly. This wasn't the usual 'shut up' Zoro said when he was annoyed. He meant it this time.

"Eh?" Sanji sneered, "What, do you have a crush on Nami-san or something? Ha, that's never going to happen, moss-head so-"

"Leave me alone."

Zoro took his plate and went out of the kitchen leaving Sanji staring after him surprised and confused.

"Damn!" Zoro put his head in his hands. He knew exactly why that talk about Nami annoyed him and he didn't want to accept it. He couldn't like that stupid cook…could he?

Later that night after dinner as he was going to bed, Sanji stopped him.

"Listen, you seem in a bad mood today. Worse than usual I mean."

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"It seems because of the talk in the morning? I don't know why you're annoyed about it but forget what I said. I'm only going to apologize this once!"

Zoro's eyebrows were both raised. Was this guy seriously going to apologize?

"Sorry."

His face was red and he looked annoyed. Zoro blushed and scratched his head.

"Its fine, you idiot! Don't you have any shame? I wasn't even in a bad mood because of that anyways-"

"You weren't?"

Zoro looked at him in surprise. He looked…relieved…

"Haha, well then I take my apology back." Sanji grinned, "Save it for later I guess…"

Zoro couldn't help it. He kissed Sanji's cheek and immediately drew away. Sanji looked at him bewildered.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"S-sorry, I…" Zoro sighed. Better to just get this over with and go to sleep. He took a deep breath, "I think I like you. I guess that's why I get all annoyed when you started talking about Nami. Anyways, it's late now, so I'm going to bed, good night."

He turned away but Sanji held onto his arm.

"I...is this a joke?"

"Does it seem like a joke, idiot?"

Sanji scratched his hair and looked around.

"You're bad at confessing."

"First time."

Silence.

"I'm not expecting an answer you know." Zoro looked at the sea, "I know you don't feel the same way and this is really weird for you. But I won't insult you anymore. Get used to it."

"Me neither!" Sanji said, "I'm not gonna insult you…I didn't even want to in the first place…And I want to give you an answer. That's what a guy does, okay?"

He went red as he looked at Zoro's confused face. Why did he look so innocent?

"I…I do…like you. Don't be so surprised, wasn't it a bit obvious? This is weird, I feel like a girl. Ugh." Sanji turned away.

"It's kind of cute." Zoro smiled and suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Hey!"

"You said you liked me."

"Y-yeah but, someone might still be up!"

"No one's up."

"Grr…"

Sanji gave up and turned around. And without even thinking, their lips met and that moment was the starting of an unusual path of love.


End file.
